


Dear Whoever You Might Be (I'm Still Waiting Patiently)

by Chaerring



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Darcy and Bruce used to be gods, Darcy's older than Thor, F/M, Gen, Made up mythology, they kind of still are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You seem familiar to me, Darcy Lewis." </p>
<p>Thor said it to her while Jane and Erik were off on a science tangent and the two obviously more attractive people in the room were being ignored. Thankfully, Darcy was saved from reminding the Asgardian that there were once other gods on Earth besides the Æsir by Jane's sudden question about the Bifrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Whoever You Might Be (I'm Still Waiting Patiently)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.
> 
> Thanks so much to TheGreatSporkWielder and Coffebuddha. Sporky for betaing and endless patience, and the both of them for mounds and heaps of understanding and encouragement. 
> 
> I'd like to apologize to everyone waiting on updates. I had some real life stuff happen. (I GOT INTO UNI.) There is also a major writer's block happening, but I'm trying to fight through it.

"You seem familiar to me, Darcy Lewis." 

Thor said it to her while Jane and Erik were off on a science tangent and the two obviously more attractive people in the room were being ignored. Thankfully, Darcy was saved from reminding the Asgardian that there were once other gods on Earth besides the Æsir by Jane's sudden question about the Bifrost. He had been a child the last time they had met and despite his size, she found the blood son of Odin not much changed. That night she dreamed like she hadn't in decades of brutal winters and being wrapped warmly in Byrnjarr's arms. Their paths hadn't been allowed to cross in a millennium and a half. Thor's appearance and his obvious infatuation with her boss brought her husband's absence from her side swelling up painfully inside of her. She was nearing the time when she would be without her husband just as long as she had been with him. 

Sif and the Warriors Three were an excellent distraction and allowed Darcy to take refuge in the cloak of humanity. She buried herself in the small grief of her electronics and the very real fear she had of the Destroyer. None of the others looked at her oddly or questioned her choice to not evacuate with the rest of the town. She escaped notice, and her past, easily, but she already knew that gods and humans rarely found things they weren't looking for. 

When the Destroyer left, Darcy knew it would not be the end of Loki's interference on Earth. She had been waiting for the Earth to join the rest of the universe for a very long time. She had been hopeful in the 60s and 70s, far too early, but she had been hopeful enough to start nosing around the old lines of communications, trying to reopen them and get people’s attention. To find her husband. Those that were left after the exodus of the Æsir and the retreat of the other major pantheons, the gods of lost names and destroyed shrines, they had made a pact to live as humans; to serve, grieve, and be joyous, but they had made a pact to do it alone. Any of them together for more than a blink of time attracted attention. The world was progressing and the gods had lost their place. 

It made sense at the time, separating Byrnjarr and Dagny. They were the strongest together out of all the others, the most balanced and needed of the forgotten gods. A god of intelligence and survival prayed to by chieftains and scholars alike at one point in time, and a goddess of support and inspiration, the safe home for a warrior. Darcy still hears the prayers of desperate abused women under the music she plays through her headphones. Diminished and alone as she is, all she can do is cry for them and wish for the power she once had to smite the bastards where they stood and put the fear of her into their hearts. 

As horrible as being unable to aide her patrons was, it was not the worst part of centuries apart from the other gods. Separation from all she had known made for a lonely existence when she was used to being half of a whole and a major piece of a bigger picture. She kept herself busy and out of the news assisting scientists and thinkers that would let her, once the stigma of being a woman wore off the professions, and kept her ear to the ground for the chance to call everyone together again. 

The 21st century gave her hope like she had never had before. Once the Fantastic Four appeared, Darcy knew it was only a matter of time before her world graduated to the next level. She used a little of her remaining powers to erase some of the lines around her eyes, a few of the marks she had always had, and then she inserted herself into an internship with the foremost mind on Einstein-Rosen bridges. She was cheating. Cheating horribly by lending her presence to the process, but she ignored that fact and hoped no one would call her on it later once she had achieved her goal. 

Unfortunately, in the Destroyer's aftermath, Darcy played her humanity cards a little too well and SHIELD dismissed her as completely inconsequential, banning her from the work site once she had completed her degree. Initially, it was frustrating and she wanted nothing more than to reveal herself, but she knew it wasn't an option. Even if she did have enough power to be convincing (and she wasn't sure she did), she had made a promise to her fellow god a long time ago. She would need at least her husband's backing before she could reveal herself as anything more than a grad student with a few parlor tricks. She wasn't even sure she could re-age her face. It was still disconcerting to look in the mirror and see such a young woman after spending thousands of years as an older one. 

Would Byrnjarr even recognize her when they were finally reunited? For that matter, if she had changed so much in such a long time, how much had he changed? Would they still love each other? 

Darcy forced herself not to think about those horrifying possibilities and instead left to travel the world quickly in the old ways trying to find her friends, the forgotten ones. She didn't worry when no one responded in Oceania, or Japan. She got an inkling of worry when she still hadn't heard from anyone by the time she was leaving China for the rest of Asia. When she reached Europe and was still going through radio silence she took a night to panic in her hotel room. 

She had bumped into a few of the others over the years. Not a lot of them; there hadn't been a lot of them to begin with, but one or two every other century. Never Byrnjarr, never who she wanted to see the most, but still friends. They had told her they were weaker. She was weaker; all of them had known they would diminish without a centralized power base, without steady prayers and devoted patrons, but maybe they hadn't considered just how much they would diminish. Were her friends gone? She couldn't find even a whisper of them on the wind. None of their old name, none of the few new ones she knew. It was like she was the only one left. It couldn't be, because Byrnjarr was the strongest, surely if anyone was still out there he would be. 

Darcy began to send her own prayers out into the universe as she checked the last two continents.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired in two parts by Hancock (the movie) and the song _To Whom It May Concern_ by The Civil Wars. That's also the song the title is from.


End file.
